ojamajo srmthfg!
by srmthfgfan2009
Summary: what happens when you mix ojamajo doremi with srmthfg? You get this story! read as doremi and friends meet the hyperforce, but because they can use magic, Skeleton king wants them, will they ever get home? and why is Doremi and hazuki the main targets?
1. Right at a bad time!

**Right at a bad time!**

It was a nice sunny day in misora. Everyone was happy; except for 6 girls who were troubled.

Doremi: AHH! It's so not fair, we have an English test, 2 maths tests and a science test today!

Aiko: so? Cheer up Doremi-chan, the tests are only today

Doremi: we also have our Lv 1 magic test today

Pop: I agree with Doremi, it's not fair! 2 tests in 1 day? So unfair

Aiko: strictly speaking, we have 5 tests today. Anyway, tests are fun, right Hazuki?

Hazuki: yeah, but I can't shake the feeling that something needs our help, do you guys feel the same way?

All 5: yeah we do

* * *

The girls are at school, still feeling like they have to do something important.

Hazuki: I am so bored, but we get our physics test back, with our result.

Doremi: I've failed, I know it, but I have to live with it

Pop: got to go, bye guys and Doremi-chan, good luck

Doremi: thanks Pop-chan!

* * *

Doremi and friends was in their class talking about their witch exam

Aiko: this is our final witch exam before we get our new taps and stronger magic as well

Seki-sensei: ok class, I will now hand back your test results. Anyone who got under 30 needs to see me now

* * *

Doremi: what did you guys get?

Hazuki: I got full marks, like I always do

Aiko: I got 65/100. It's good, but I need to improve

Onpu: I got 66/100, so I beat you Aiko, but by 1 mark (smiles)

Momoko: I got full marks like Hazuki-chan

Aiko: Doremi-chan, what did you get?

Doremi: (smiles) 59/100

Onpu: wow, congratulations Doremi-chan

Hazuki: well done Doremi-chan

Doremi: (smiles) thanks guys

* * *

Doremi and friends are in the witchworld in their witchling outfits

Pop: doremi, you start

Doremi: ok! Pirika pirilala poporina peperu-AHH!

Aiko: w-what's happening?!

(All disappear)

* * *

The witchlings land on Shuggazoom, right next to the hyperforce and Mandarin; who was fighting

Sprx: who are they?

Doremi: ow! Talk about bad landing

Onpu: that's not all, we've been spotted

All 6: (stares at hyperforce shocked)

Hazuki: oh no! We're in our witchling outfits

Aiko: where are we anyway?

Momoko: I don't know, maybe somewhere else on Earth

Pop: this doesn't look like Earth

Hazuki: can we please just de-transform

All 5: ok!

* * *

Doremi: we have school tomorrow, what do we-

Otto: Whirling destructo saws

Doremi: AHH! Wait, what?

Mandarin: I'll be back (disappears)

Momoko: magical st-

Chiro: you girls ok?

Onpu: yes thank you, who may you be?

Chiro: we're the hyperforce, protectors of Shuggazoom

Hazuki: Shugga-who?

Pop: told you this isn't earth

Nova: earth?

Doremi: our home planet

Antauri: come with us and we'll introduce ourselves properly

All 6: ok!


	2. Secret revealed!

**Secret revealed?!**

Doremi: this place is huge! What do you guys do here?!

Chiro: we use the super robot to fight and live in

Pop: how rude of us, thank you so much for helping us

Otto: it's ok, are you all sisters?

Aiko: nah, Doremi-chan and Pop-chan are though.

Sprx: what were you dressed as before?

Momoko: uh, let's not go into it now, can we introduce ourselves?

Chiro: we'll start. I'm Chiro, leader of the hyperforce.

Antauri: my name is Antauri, second in command and spiritual advisor

Doremi: sounds like Pop, she always talks wisdom, and she's vegetarian

Sprx: like Antauri, he's vegetarian. Anyway, the names S.P.R.X. 7.7, but you can call me Sprx. I'm also the pilot

Nova: my name's Nova, the only female and the best fighter on the team

Gibson: my name is Mr Hal Gibson; please do not refer to me as Mr or Hal, just Gibson, please

Otto: and I'm Otto, the team's mechanic

Antauri: can you please introduce yourselves?

Doremi: of course, I'll start. My name's Doremi Harukaze; but call me Doremi-chan; I'm also Pop's older sister

Hazuki: my name is Hazuki Fujiwara, but call me Hazuki-chan. I'm also the smartest

Aiko: my name is Aiko Senoo, but call me Ai-chan. I'm the tomboy and the toughest

Onpu: my name is Onpu Segawa, I'm a child idol. Oh and call me Onpu-chan

Otto: what's a child idol?

Onpu: I'm a child, but I'm also a singer, actress and a model

Sprx: how old are you?!

Onpu: we're 10 years old, but pop's 6 years old

Hyperforce: wow!

Momoko: me next! I'm Momoko Asuka, but they call me Momo-chan, I'm the sporty one

Pop: and I'm Pop Harukaze, I'm Doremi's younger more mature sister

Doremi: Pop-chan!

Pop: I'm the calmest as well

Chiro: ok you and Antauri have too much in common

Onpu: can we explore?

Chiro: yeah sure, pair up with us and we'll show you around

Momoko: ok!

Pop: I'll go with Antauri, considering we have 'so' much in common

Antauri: very well then (both go up Antauri's tube)

Nova: I'm going for combat training, anyone wanna come?

Aiko: I need to flex my muscles so I'll join you

Nova: ok then, come on! (Both go up Nova's tube)

Gibson: I'm going to my lab for experiments

Hazuki: can I help you please?

Gibson: (smiles) well of course, come on

Hazuki: ok! (Both go to lab)

Otto: I'm going to make repairs to the super robot

Onpu: can I watch please?

Otto: yeah ok! (Both go up Otto's tube)

Sprx: I need to check my fist rocket's controls, incase they're damaged

Doremi: can you teach me how to fly?

Sprx: sure, let's go (both go up Sprx's tube)

Momoko and Chiro: (both stare at each other)

Chiro: do you know the sun riders?

Momoko: no, why?

Chiro: want me to show you?

Momoko: ok, let's go! (Both go up Chiro's tube)

* * *

Pop: Antauri, how do you fly like that?

Antauri: through meditation, if you focus enough, then you can achieve it

Pop: that is so cool! I am so going to try that!

* * *

Nova: I'm impressed Ai-chan, your combat skills are awesome

Aiko: thanks, I do karate, which is martial art

Nova: cool

Aiko: do you train all the time

Nova: most of the time (smiles)

Aiko: (smiles)

* * *

Gibson: wow, you're quite skilled in science

Hazuki: top of my class

Gibson: nice, plus you sure are creative with chemicals

Hazuki: I know, can I have the meth's please

Gibson: but that will cause an explosion!

Hazuki: it won't if you put the right amount in

Gibson: fine, (hands meths)

Hazuki: 6 drop of meths and… (Chemical shines) there we go

Gibson: quite impressive

* * *

Otto: 5 minutes to rewire? I like your style Onpu-chan

Onpu: thanks, now if we rewire here then do this, then…. I'm done!

Otto: wow, I'm amazed at that

Onpu: (smiles)

* * *

Sprx: (shocked) h-how did you fly so perfectly on your first time, it's like you've flown before

Doremi: funny you should mention that…

Sprx: what?! You've all flown before?

Doremi: we all have Sprx

Sprx: but how?!

Doremi: secret…for now

* * *

Momoko: the sun riders were awesome!

Chiro: told you so, who's your favourite character?

Momoko: Johnny Sunspot, I mean who else can create black holes with their hands?!

Chiro: I know!

Antauri: (over communicator) Chiro! We need you here now!

Chiro: (over communicator) received Antauri

* * *

Chiro: what's wrong?

Sprx: it's a Mandarin and formless invasion, but we do not need the super robot

Chiro: ok then

Doremi: can we come?

Sprx: (sarcastically) oh yes, considering you lot are all great at flying

All: huh?

Sprx: Doremi-chan said that you've all flown before, but I do not know how…

Momoko: (angry) DOREMI-CHAN!

Nova: what's wrong?

Momoko: nothing

Otto: how can you fly?

Momoko: my dad is a pilot and he let us look at the controls

Antauri: good lie, the truth please

Pop: fine, ok

Onpu: Sprx, you asked what we were dressed as earlier right?

Sprx: yeah

Onpu: we was in witchling outfits

Hyperforce: huh?!

Pop: we're witches in training

Gibson: how?!

Hazuki: we called someone a witch to her face and we had to become full witches in order to turn her back

Doremi: there are 4 taps. This one, then when we complete these tests, we get the flower tap. Then those tests and then the bakery tap, tests then perfume taps, tests then done.

Pop: before we came here, we was about to do our Lv 1 test so we can get our new taps

Hazuki: but suddenly we got warped here and that is when we saw you and that other monkey fighting, if you called us witches now, we would turn into magical frogs

Otto: um, can we save the city?

Chiro: sorry, and Doremi-chan

Doremi: yeah?

Chiro: the answer is yes you can help

Witchlings: let's go

Pop: we'll use magic to help

Chiro: ok! Hyperforce go!


End file.
